Todo por un helado
by eminitha
Summary: este es un fic de mis parejas favoritas! naguXsuzu y HiroXmido! *-*


Konichiwaa este es mi primer fic, asi que no sean tan duras conmigo... esta historia se trata de unas de mis parejas preferidas! naguXsuzu y hiroXmido! kyaaaaaa! son tan kawaiii *-* jejejej sin mas que decir les dejo el fic! que lo disfruten ^-^

Era un día tranquilo en el Sun Garnden, todavía era temprano, así que todos dormían, exepto mido-chan y suzu-chan que planeaban como vengarse de hiro-kun y nagumo-kun por comerse su helado.

Mido: y si los mojamos cuando duerman? –decía recostado al lado del peliblanco y este en su pecho (dormían en la misma habitación)

Suzu: no… es muy común… mmmm.. y si les echamos crema en la cara y en las manos?

Mido: no… desperdiciaríamos la crema…

Suzu: tienes razón- suspirando.

Mido: y si en vez de la crema, usamos plumones permanentes?

Suzu: mmmm… no es mala idea- sonriendo de medio lado (kawaii! *-*), pero se le borro al recordar que hiroto se despierta con el ruido de una mosca- creo que no podrá ser… bueno no a hiroto.

Mido: cierto…el se despierta con el mas mínimo ruido…- haciendo puchero- porque no puede ser como haruya que no se despierta aunque le pasen elefantes por encima… y además duermen en la misma habitación! Mas difícil es! Aghh

Suzu: y si somos indiferentes? Es algo en que soy bueno…

Mido: si lose…-con una gota en la cabeza-además eso ya lo estamos haciendo…

Suzu: mmm…entonces ya no se me ocurre nada…

Mido: a mí tampoco-suspirando- tengo hambre, vamos por una merienda? –con una sonrisa

Suzu: si, a ver si con algo de comer se nos ocurre algo…-levantándose y acercándose a la puerta.

Mido: siii! Vamos! –siguiendo a suzuno.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron por un largo pasillo, mientras mido-chan decía lo que escogería y suzu-chan se le caía una gota en la nuca con cada palabra que decía.

Mido: además de un pastel de chocolate… ahh y también…

Suzu: mido-chan enserio vas a comerte todo eso?

Mido: suzu-chan… tu sabes que si- riendo.

Suzu: tenía la esperanza que no… no sé cómo comes tanto y no engordas…-sonriéndole tiernamente.

Mido: no tengo idea- todavía con su sonrisa-

Llegaron a la cocina y midorikawa empezó a sacar toda la comida que nombro en el camino (era mucha, mucha comida), en cambio suzuno solo saco un helado, siguieron conversando de cosas sin sentido… en empiezan a aparecen los demás residentes del Garden.

Heat: buenos días mido- kun, suzu-kun- con una sonrisa.

Mido- suzuno: buenos días- le saludo un alegre mido y un frio suzu (susuno solo mostraba su lado amable con midorikawa )

Heat: que hacen despiertos tan temprano?

Mido: es que me dio hambre y suzu-chan me acompaño

Heat: ahhhh… okey- sonriendo- bueno yo me voy a buscar que comer (estaban en el comedor)

En eso entran haruya y hiroto que al verlos se les acercaron

Hiro: buenos días mido-chan, suzu-chan –con su típica sonrisa.

Pero ninguno de los dos respondió.

haru: todavía siguen enojados por el helado?

Siguieron sin obtener respuesta.

Hiro: vamos chicos ya les pedimos disculpa…-tratando de que les comprendieran.

Los otros dos siguieron como si nada, realmente no tenían intenciones de hablarles, midorikawa en ese momento termino de comer asique, se lebanto junto con suzuno con la intención de retirarse, pero fueron retenidos del brazo y jalados hacia la salida, pero en distintas direcciones.

Con midorikawa y ….

Mido: hey! Hiroto! Donde me llevas?-decia mientras seguía siendo jalado por el pelirrojo.

En eso hiroto paro de golpe y dejo acorralado a midorikawa contra la pared.

Hiro: qué bueno que por fin me dirijas la palabra… no soporto tu indiferencia… mido-chan-acercándose peligrosamente a la cara del peliverde.

Mido: hi…hiroto… q… que haces?- decía completamente nervioso y sonrrojado.

Hiro: mido-chan tengo que decirte algo muy importante… -rozando los labios de midorikawa.

Mido: y...y…qué es? – sonrrojandose cada vez mas.

Hiro: que me gustas mucho mido-chan- besándolo tiernamente.

Mido al sentir los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos se sobresalto, pero unos segundos después le correspondió con la misma dulzura, a decir verdad mido estaba completamente enamorado de hiroto desde que eran pequeños, de un momento a otro el beso se volvió demandante y hiroto ingreso su lengua en la cavidad bucal de su ahora uke, al separarse por la falta de oxigeno se quedaron mirando a los ojos con la respiración agitada y sonrojados.

Mido: a… a mí también me gustas hiro-chan- decía nerviosamente.

Hiro: entonces… te gustaría ser mi novio?

Mido: claro que si hiro-chan! –besándolo tiernamente.

Con suzuno y haruya.

El peliblanco fue jalado por el ojiambar hacia el jardín, suzuno aunque lo estuvieran jalando no le iba a dirigir la palabra a nagumo, en un momento a otro igual que hiroto, haru acorralo a suzuno con un árbol.

haru: no soporto que no me dirijas la palabra suzuno…

Suzu: ….. –aunque no lo demostrara estaba nervioso por la cercanía de haruya.

Haru: no me vas a hablar? –apegando su frente con la del ojiazul.

Suzu:…

Haru: bueno… -suspirando- aunque no me hables te tengo que decir algo importante….

Suzu: …..

Haru: suzuno… tú… me gustas –y ya no pudiéndolo evitar besa a su peliblanco, deseaba tanto ese beso, hace bastante tiempo deseaba probar esos labios.

Suzuno al sentir los labios de nagumo sobre los suyos quedo en estado de shock, nunca creyó que iba a besar a nagumo, aunque no lo quisiera admitir el estaba enamorado de ese engreído chico… sin pensarlo se dejo llevar por ese beso, correspondiendo a ese beso, haruya al sentir que suzuno correspondía al beso, profundizo el beso tomándolo por la cintura y acercándolo más a él, en cambio el peliblanco poso sus manos a los hombros del pelirrojo, cuando el oxigeno se acabo tuvieron que separarse mirándose a los ojos.

Suzu: también… me gustas nagumo…- dijo en un susurro.

Nagumo al escucharlo se le formo una sonrisa en la cara y le brillaron los ojos, estaba muy feliz de que su ojiazul le correspondiera.

Nagu: entonces… te gustaría ser mi novio?

Suzu: -besándolo tiernamente- esto responde a tu pregunta?

Nagu: claro que si- decía mientras estrechaba contra si a su ahora uke.

Y todo esto paso por unos simples helado… pero creo que ya no les importa mucho, porque están con las personas que mas aman.

FIN

Em: bueno eso es todo! espero que les haya gustado! ^-^

Suzu: oye! entonces no vamos a tener nuestra venganza?

Mido: queee! yo quiero mi venganza, osea estamos hablando del helado T-T

Em: tranquilos chicos, eso depende de nuestras lectoras ^-^ bueno chicas ustedes deciden si se vengan o no ^-^

Mido: plis! yo quiero mi venganza ^-^ al igual que suzu-chan, cierto?

Suzu: -asintiendo-

Em: jejejej sin mas nos despedimos! SAYOOO! ^-^

Mido: SAYOOOOO! - con una sonrrisa inmenza.

Suzu: sayo...- friamente.

Em: KYAAAA QUE KAWAII *-* -abrazandolos- hasta la proxima ^-^


End file.
